


Shag's Adventures in Wonderland

by foreverwritingaround



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwritingaround/pseuds/foreverwritingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An of RP I deemed worthy enough to share.  Will be NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shag's Adventures in Wonderland

Kurloz [KURLOZ] joined chat.  
Daddy kink!Bro [BRO] joined chat.  
KURLOZ: I...  
KURLOZ: Am not your daddy.  
BRO: Babe don't be like that  
KURLOZ: Don't be like what? The concept is simple: you did not come from my loins.  
KURLOZ: Otherwise you would likely be a troll.  
BRO: -Facepalms-  
BRO: It doesn't literally mean that you're my dad.  
KURLOZ: Clearly you'll have to educate me on the matter at hand here.  
BRO: Okay look  
BRO: I just like to call those I have sex with for daddy. And that they treat me like a lilkiddo.  
BRO: Yeah its sick. Whatevs.  
KURLOZ: So let me guess this straight.  
KURLOZ: You want to pail?  
BRO: Yes.  
KURLOZ: Now?  
BRO: If pail mean sex.  
KURLOZ: If sex means pail.  
BRO: We can wait if ya don't wanna do it now.  
KURLOZ: No no we don't have to.  
BRO: Well then.  
BRO: Oh wait, before we start  
BRO: Do ya have a weird tentacle-thing?  
BRO: Dave told me about something with a tentacle  
KURLOZ: Well.  
KURLOZ: It is rather long and thick.  
BRO: Huh.  
KURLOZ: And it does move on its own a little.  
BRO: It does?  
KURLOZ: Yes.  
BRO: Sounds.. rad?  
KURLOZ: It could be.  
KURLOZ: If rad is a good thing.  
BRO: -Sighes- Im not doing that again.  
BRO: So are we going to pail or what?  
KURLOZ: If that's what you want I'm open to the idea.  
BRO: -Comes closer-  
BRO: So.. What do you trolls like?  
KURLOZ: Different things.  
KURLOZ: I hear a human's teeth are rather blunt.  
KURLOZ: Is this true?  
BRO: They are. It sucks.  
KURLOZ: *smiles to show sharp fangs*  
KURLOZ: I think it's very endearing.  
KURLOZ: Your teeth aren't made to tear apart living things.  
BRO: ... Shit.  
BRO: -Stares at the fangs, shuddering-  
BRO: Shut up and bite me.  
KURLOZ: *comes close and places a hand under his chin, turning his head to the side. He grazes his teeth gently across the skin before sinking them into the soft flesh*  
KURLOZ: Like that?  
BRO: -He looked at the side, letting him doing so and another shudder went through him. A moan left when the fangs sinked in and he grabbed the troll's shirt, pressing a bit closer-  
BRO: Nhgg.. ye.. yes..  
KURLOZ: *moves in and nibbles his earlobe*  
KURLOZ: How about more?  
BRO: -Gasps, closing his eyes and nodding slightly- Pl.. Please more.  
KURLOZ: *he lifts the male's shirt up, pulling it off and looking at his body. With a smile he bends down and bites across collarbone and chest, holding his hips to keep him in place*  
BRO: -His head tilted backwards and he moaned louder, pressing harder against the other, almost whining- Tho-Those fa.. fahngss.. -He mumbled, biting his lip, trying to quiet down his sounds-  
KURLOZ: *he chuckles, moving in to lick a nipple with his long tongue, taking the small bud into his lips and sucking, biting it and pulling at first gently and then a little more roughly*  
KURLOZ: How badly do you want me?  
BRO: Hnggg.. -He had to lean back against the wall, moaning louder at the rough touch- S-So ba.. baahd, daddy.. -He whimpered, grabbing his shoulders, clawing them loosely-  
KURLOZ: Mmmm I bet you do. What if I told you to suck me off?  
BRO: I-I wou.. would love to.. nhgg.. -He already breathed heavily, soon dropping to his knees, starting to open the other's pants-  
KURLOZ: Go ahead.  
KURLOZ: *his bulge has already began coming out of its sheath. It strains against the pants towards the warmth of the other's face*  
KURLOZ: See if you can handle it.  
BRO: -The pants were soon down and he watched it, before hesitantly leaning in and giving it a gentle lick-  
KURLOZ: *he grabs Bro's hair, moving his face close to the bulge*  
KURLOZ: Suck it.  
BRO: -He looked up, nodding before looking down at it, opening his mouth and taking it in, starting to suck-  
KURLOZ: Hnnng yeah.  
KURLOZ: *he bucks his hips into his mouth, pushing the bulge deeper down*  
BRO: -He flinched, feeling it move inside his mouth, continuing to suck-  
KURLOZ: *with a smile he pulls Bro away from his bulge, kissing him and tasting his natural lubrication on his lips*  
KURLOZ: What else do you want me to do with this bulge?  
BRO: -He answered the kiss, a bit inpatient and desperate- I.. I want it inside of me.. -He mumbled, looking away with a blush-  
KURLOZ: Oh really? How badly do you want it my boy?  
BRO: S-So bad! Pl.. Please daddy -He begged, licking his bulge again- I want you t.. to fill me up so bad..  
KURLOZ: *he chuckles* Take off your pants and turn around.  
BRO: -He did as the troll said, turning around and pulling down his pants, keeping the boxers up- D.. Do it quick..  
KURLOZ: *he grabs Bro by the hips, pulling the boxers down enough to show his ass before pushing his cheeks apart with a hand, rubbing his bulge across his entrance*  
KURLOZ: Say please.  
BRO: -A gasps escapes his lips and he leans his upperbody down at the floor, pushing his ass up further- Nhggg.. Pl.. Please Daddy. Fu-Fuck me senesless.  
KURLOZ: *with another chuckle he slowly enters Bro, pushing his thick bulge into his tight ass slowly. It's long, and he takes a little while to ensure that it goes all the way to the hilt before pulling back out and ramming it back in again*  
KURLOZ: Tell me how much you like it boy.  
BRO: -He moans loudly, pressing back against him, wanting it deeper in- I.. I wa-want it s.. so bad -He whimpers, already moving against it desperately-  
KURLOZ: *smiling, he begins to thrust. His hips moving in a slow and measured pace before picking up speed, the tightness of Bro's ass making him moan loudly."  
BRO: -More moans escapes as he moves against him, feeling his bulge move, brushing over a sweet spot- Hnggg.. A.. Ahh, Da.. daddyyy.. -he cries out, pressing his face against the floor-  
KURLOZ: *he moans, grabbing Bro by the arms and pulling him up so that his ass is aimed down on his bulge. He pushes harder, his thick bulge filling the tight asshole more than he could handle. He grabs the male's neck, biting it roughly before clamping down on the earlobe*  
KURLOZ: Tell me that you want me to fuck you harder. That you want /daddy/ to pound you until you can't move again.  
BRO: -He arches his back, grabbing the troll's shirt, clawing his hips by doing so- Hnggg.. Fu.. Fuck me ha-harder -He whimpers, moaning louder, almost screaming when his bulge pounds right at the sweet spot- Ple.. Please Dahh.. Daddy.. -He begs, grinding down against it- Fu.. Fuck me a-as the di.. dirty whore I a-am  
KURLOZ: *he obeys the request, ramming his member deeper into Bro, harder and harder with every thrust. His breath is ragged against the man's neck as he digs his teeth into it, drawing metallic red blood*  
KURLOZ: Fuck yeah, your ass is so fucking tight, kiddo. I wish we'd have done this sooner.  
KURLOZ: *he reaches down and grabs hold of Bro's cock, rubbing it gently yet firmly*  
KURLOZ: How do you like that?  
BRO: -He screams in pleasure, arching his back even more and starts riding him a bit, feeling how he get's closer and closer- I lo.. lovvhe it daddy.. -he gasps, tilting his head back- Am I al-allowed to cum?  
KURLOZ: *with a grin he bites into the tender throat again, his hand working fast on the hard cock. He releases Bro's throat and breathes against his ear, never stopping his thrusting.*  
KURLOZ: Daddy wants to cum with you, you'll wait until I tell you you can.  
BRO: Bu.. But.. -He whimpers, feels himself getting even closer and starts taking deep breaths, riding him faster and moaning louder- Nhggg.. Daa.. Daddyy.. Fi-Fill me up..  
KURLOZ: *he can feel the tightness inside him of his coming orgasm, and he pounds even harder into Bro's tight hole. His bulge is writhing inside, stretching out the walls of his insides and moving all around. He grips Bro's cock firmly, jerking it faster and rubbing his thumb over the head.*  
KURLOZ: Don't worry daddy's coming soon, you don't have to wait very long.  
BRO: -A shudder goes through his body and he tries to move both at his bulge and his hand at the same time, riding him harder, moaning- It feels s.. soo good Daddy -Cries out, grabbing his shirt harder, biting his lip-  
KURLOZ: *with a loud moan he throws back his head, his bulge growing stiff and swelling slightly in preparation of ejaculation. He squeezes Bro's dick to the point that it would most likely be painful to the human, and he cries out again*  
KURLOZ: Go ahead k-kiddo, cum with me now.  
KURLOZ: *his bulge releases, filling Bro's ass with dark purple fluid*  
KURLOZ: Don't lose a single drop.  
BRO: -He soon feels him filling him up and cries out a moan, soon cumming too. He tenses up, before relaxing and looking down at the mess- Sh.. Shit.. -He mumbles, blushing-  
KURLOZ: *with a smile Kurloz slowly pulls his long member out of Bro's hole, admiring how it gapes open from being filled. He grabs the human by the arms, turning him around and kissing him before placing a hand against his cheek*  
KURLOZ: You did good kiddo. I had a pretty good time.  
BRO: -He gasps when it pulls out and soon feels it dripping out, answering the kiss, placing his hands on the trolls shoulders- Thank you, daddy.. -He mumbles, squirming when it starts running along his leg-  
KURLOZ: Ah no, you're wasting it.  
KURLOZ: *he reaches around behind the human and sticks a finger in his loose hole*  
KURLOZ: Shouldn't waste daddy's gift to you.  
BRO: -The finger makes him flinch and press down on it, feeling how it stops running out- I.. Im sorry, Daddy.. -He mumbles, nuzzling the other's shoulder-  
KURLOZ: *with a smile he pets Bro's head, caressing his face. He slowly removes the finger, putting against the human's mouth*  
KURLOZ: Hold it in by yourself now.  
BRO: -He nods and tries holding it in, licking his finger clean while looking the troll in the eyes, squirming a bit- Sh.. Shit.. -He mumbles-  
KURLOZ: *he leans down and kisses him again, taking the taste into his mouth from his tongue. With a small chuckle he hikes up one of Bro's legs, bending him over so he could watch*  
KURLOZ: Let it come out, slowly.  
BRO: -He answers the kiss with a purr, letting him and nodding before slowly relaxing and letting it run out, shuddering when he feels the warm liquid run against his skinn-  
KURLOZ: *he swipes some of the purple up and puts it in his mouth, tasting the strong flavor of his genetic material and the human's body. He grins wider, slapping his ass with a large hand*  
KURLOZ: We taste good kiddo. I'm glad we did this.  
BRO: -He flinches, moaning and squirms a bit- I am to, daddy. It was great. -He smiles, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the trolls neck, kissing him softly-  
KURLOZ: *he accepts the kiss, his hands palming the human's ass*  
KURLOZ: I'm proud of you for doing such a good job, son.  
BRO: -He feels the warmth from the others hand and presses against it, shivering lightly- Th.. Thank you daddy. Can I get dressed now? It's cold as shit.  
KURLOZ: *he smiles, slapping that ass one more time before stepping back from Bro*  
KURLOZ: Go right on ahead kiddo, go right on ahead.  
BRO: -He gasps, holding in the moan and nods, before pulling away and slowly getting dressed, biting his lip- Sh.. Shit, it's still running down my leg.. -he mumbles, trying to relax-  
KURLOZ: *he laughs, pulling up his pants and walking over to pat Bro on the shoulder*  
KURLOZ: Trolls cum a lot. I apologize for the mess.  
KURLOZ: It is however, a sign of a job well done.  
BRO: I noticed. You guys are like hoses. -He chuckles, looks up at him with a smile-  
KURLOZ: *he laughs at the comparison*  
KURLOZ: Thank you for the good time, kiddo.  
BRO: You are welcome, Daddy. -He reaches up to kiss him gently- Come back anytime you like~  
KURLOZ: I will, believe me I will.


End file.
